Radioactive
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: The Titans go to investigate a gamma radiation forcefield, but what happens when Raven switches sides? Will the Titans be able to get her back? RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or The Avengers. They belong to DC and Marvel.**

All was well in Titans' Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was training, Starfire was watching human cooking tutorials, and Raven was, as usual, reading.

She read for what felt like hours in her room, until the crime alert went off in the tower. She sighed and teleported to the common room to see which criminal they had to beat up once again.

"So, who is the unlucky villain that we're fighting today?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Robin sighed, "That's the thing, it's not a villain." He showed a picture of a large green dome around a prison-like structure, "It is a massive dome made of gamma radiation that is growing by the second. Batman alerted me that another team of supers will be sent in for back up if we need it."

The Titans listened as he continued, "People that venture in have been disappearing. This is our first big mission guys, and I hope we don't blow it."

The meeting ended with that, they all got into the T-Ship and flew off to the gamma dome.

* * *

Raven sighed, the gamma protection outfit was really uncomfortable, but she'd have to bear with it. They had gotten to the dome only a few minutes earlier, and this man with green hair was already harassing them.

"Okay, sooo who wants to go first?" The grass stain asked nervously, "Cuz it is definitely not me."

"I'm the leader, I'll go first." Robin stated firmly as he walked towards the glowing dome, but she put her hand in front of him.

"Robin, you may be the leader, but my demon genes are the least likely to be affected by the radiation as quickly as a normal human's genes would."

The leader sighed and let her go first. As she walked in, she could feel a strange sensation, like being tickled, but it soon went away. The others walked in soon after, but didn't how any signs that they felt the bizarre... What's the word..? Tingle?

They walked a little farther before Cyborg stopped them, "My sensor is picking up movement ahead, we have to proceed with caution." The team nodded, and they continued walking, until the ground started shaking.

"Why is the ground doing the up and down movements?!" Starfire screamed before she was launched into the air by a green monster that shot out of the ground. The monster was soon accompanied by two other creatures, one with wings and one that had a bodybuilder like frame.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the beasts, which sent the two in on the right into unconsciousness, but the one with wings managed to escape. They heard a yell, and Starfire came up behind them, blasting the harpy like creature with star-blasts.

The friends continued on, eventually reaching the inside of the prison. "Guys, I'm getting more readings ahead, but they're kinda fuzzy, and I can't pinpoint their exact locations, I-"

Cyborg was cut off as Beastboy yelled, "Something is pulling my leg!" He kicked his leg out of the monster's grasp and ran towards the other Titans.

Starfire let out a blood curdling scream as she was pushed up against the wall. Cyborg tried to help her, but his mask was grabbed by another freak and he was electrocuted.

Robin was frozen in shock, that much was evident, and much to his dismay, a vapor like creature sank through his mask and made a move to kiss him.

Beastboy transformed into a wasp and tried to fly and help the other titans, but much like Starfire, he was thrown into a wall by a man who looked like he was made out of space itself.

Raven watched as her friends were taken out, one, by, one. The feeling was back again, but this time, it was increased a hundredfold. It almost felt... exhilarating, but extremely painful at the same time. She screamed and clutched her head, what was happening to her? She could almost feel the other Titans' eyes on her, watching in horror as she howled.

She felt her eyes turn to slits and change color, her hair turn a pitch black and wings protrude out of her back. She felt another set of red glowing eyes open on her forehead, and horns grow atop her head. But that wasn't the part that really scared her, it was the fact that she _liked_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mutated?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"R-Raven?" Robin managed to get out, was this really happening? Yea, sure they had faced Raven when she had went all demon mode before, but now she had wings, and Batman had told him that anyone who got mutated was under the control of a madman who released the radiation on the prison.

All of the Titans were up now, and they were looking at Raven expectantly. Until the gamma monsters started attacking again, in which they had to fight back.

"Ahh, the leader will be very pleased that we have managed to corrupt the demoness... I have heard that she is very powerful." Said the galaxy man as he walked over to Raven and stuck a green button like thing on her chest, he guessed that it was to increase the radiation that was already in someone's body.

Robin managed to sneak up on the space dude from behind, and while he was talking, he jumped on top of him. "You talk to much."

The rest of the team, minus Raven, quickly followed his lead. Starfire shot starbolts towards a creature that looked almost like Cinderblock, and knocked it to the ground. Beastboy got up off of the floor, transformed into a t-rex and chased around a beast with an electric skull.

"BOOYAH!" He heard Cyborg yell as he blew the gaseous woman away. He heard her say something, but he didn't catch quite what it was since he was blasted off of his feet. He swiftly turned around only to see Raven approaching him.

"R-Raven! Oh, thank goodness you're okay. We ne-" He was cut off as he was blasted with dark energy and tossed across the hall. "Agh... I don't want to fight you Rae, remember who you are!"

Her eyes turned purple for a second, "R-Robin... Help me..." She fell to the floor and in a swirl of darkness, the teens were teleported out of the gamma dome.

"Woah dudes! I thought I was chasing around that electric guy, where are we?" Beastboy exclaimed as he almost ran into Cyborg.

"Ugh, I think Raven teleported us out of the Cube." The Boy Wonder said as he got up off of the ground.

"Excuse me, are you the Teen Titans?" A voice said behind them. They turned around to reveal a woman with red hair and dark green eyes staring back at them. She was wearing some sort of jumpsuit with a red hourglass symbol on her chest. "Batman told us to help you guys if you were in trouble."

Robin nodded, he had heard of this team of superheroes before. The Avengers. They were mostly know in New York, but Batman had recruited them before. "Yeah, that's us."

Beast Boy interjected, "But we don't need help dudes! We were doing just fine until Rae Rae teleported us out of the Cube!" He seemed upset at the fact that Batman thought that they needed help.

"Friend Beast Boy, I do think that the help of the other heroes is needed, yes?" Starfire looked at the changeling, "I do not think that we can do the fighting of Friend Raven alone, for she is very powerful in her new state."

A man in a purple suit with a quiver on his back stepped in, "Hold up, who's Raven?"

"She's our friend that got," He paused, "...infected by the Gamma Radiation in the Cube."

The man looked at him. Robin knew the look that he had on his face all too well, pity. "Oh. Well we'll just have to get her back then, won't we." He seemed to say that as more of a statement than a question.

"Listen man," Cyborg started. "Raven is the best fighter on this team. She has extreme reflexes and martial arts skills, along with the fact that she has demonic powers. There is no way that we can beat her now with this special 'upgrade'."

The man in a metal suit came up to them. "Yeah, well you guys didn't have us before. And I'm almost sure that this elusive 'Raven' doesn't have as much power as an Asgardian, a Wakandan, a super soldier, a Russian assassin, a gamma radiated monster, an archer, and of course, their extremely handsome genius billionaire leader."

The team of teenagers looked at eachother, almost unsure of what the man had just said, but said nothing more.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Who are you guys?" He knew who they were obviously, but he wanted to know their names so that he could look them up later.

"Tony Stark. Leader of the Avengers." He shook his hand.

"Natasha Romanoff, but I prefer Black Widow." The girl with red hair stated.

It took a few minutes, but after a while, they were all familiar with each other. "Okay, now that we all know each other, lets go get Raven and complete this mission."


End file.
